Un sueño o la realidad?
by x-Mitsuko-Famel-x
Summary: Una chica entra en un mundo paralelo a través de su computadora. Al despertar, un chico la encuentra y ella lo reconoce al instante. [Universo Alterno] [Parejas?: No xD Yaoi?: Podria ser sorpresa!] R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Oliss! D Soy Feliz! Mi primer fic Llevo 5 cap ya... pero tenen ke dejar reviews pa subir los demás :) Sip? Me harian muy feliiiz ) Yo con 5 reviews me tiro de la ventana xD Este es un cap corto... como introduccion, ustedes entienden .. Los demás son un poco más largos xD uuii estoy emocionada.. ya no los aburro u,u

_**Aclaraciones:**_

-dialogos-_**  
**_

_-_"pensamientos"-

_Cartas, mensajitos... pero en este capi no aparece niuno n.nU igual lo dejo claro._

(Interrupciones mías)

Quiero dejar claro que este es un fic alternativo, es decir, fuera de la serie. Aparesko io, obvio xD i no lo sé.. podria ser yaoi, lo pensaré...

¡VIVA EL YAOOOOI!

* * *

**Un sueño,... o la realidad?  
**

**Capitulo Uno**

Tomoe estaba como todos los días frente a su computadora. Navegaba por la página de las noticias de esa tarde, ya que habían anunciado que una niña se había vuelto loca diciendo que los personajes de la serie 'Love Hina'habían aparecido por su computadora.

-"Hump.. me imagino si los personajes de Naruto se aparecieran de repente en la puerta de mi casa... Woa me vuelvo más loca que esa niña ."- pensaba. De repente, se le volvió la pantalla azul.

-Demonios!- exclamó, pegándole a la CPU (As yo me tiro de un barranco > )- No puede ser que se eche a perder justo cuando terminaba de descargarse la serie Maldita sea!- volvió a exclamar, levantándose y echando la silla al piso. Cuando se enojaba, nadie la podía parar. Echaba todo al piso, echaba groserías (Ejemplo: MALDITA PUTA! HIJO DE PERRA! BEEEP! y demás n.nU) a quien se le cruzara, y solo se calmaba viendo la fotografía de su personaje favorito de su serie animada, Uchiha Sasuke. Tomoe se lanzó al piso y abrió un cajón que estaba junto a ella. Sacó su fotografía favorita y respiró profundamente. Sonrió, todavía recostada en el frío piso de madera.

-Sasuke-kun... eres el único que me calma.-(A mi igual xD aunque yo soy ella.. pero ella soy yo y yo soy yo.. .. bah! lean ¬¬) acaricio la cara del dibujo, y cerró los ojos. No se dio cuenta, y la pantalla volvió a ponerse del color normal. Su descarga se volvió al 100 y se abrió una página. Una ráfaga de luz que se desprendió de la computadora inundó la sala y todo se volvió blanco. Tomoe abrazó la imagen, y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Cayó en un piso duro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules.

-Hola!- exclamo el ojiazul. Tenia una divertida cara de zorro, y el pelo dorado que se alzaba al cielo (Quien será? Oo). En su frente se encontraba un protector con un extraño símbolo. Tenia una vestimenta naranja, y unas chalas (ay! chalas: los zapatos que tienen ¬¬ xD) azules.

-Naruto...? .- Tomoe le miraba extrañada. Naruto sonrió y le mostró la mano, en signo de ayuda para que se levantara.

-Aja- asintió el chico. Tomoe sintió un revoltijo en el estomago, se paró de un salto, olvidando su dibujo, y abrazo al chico.

-Naruto Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Es un sueño, verdad?- le dijo al chico extraño, abrazada a su cuello.

-N...no sé... me asfixiad...- susurró el pelirrubio, poniéndose morado.

-Oh.. lo siento- sonrió la pelicastaña, soltándose del chico- es que... es un sueño, lo sé... –se peñiscó el brazo, exclamando de dolor- Auch! No... no es un sueño...?- su mente se volvió negra y sintió que caía. Naruto exclamó, haciendo que un pelinegro se acercara.

-Que sucede baka...?- el chico de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color se paró junto a su amigo-enemigo, abriendo los ojos como platos y observando a la chica que estaba a sus pies. Sacó un shuriken y ocultó a Naruto detrás de él.

-Cuidado, puede ser peligrosa.

-Jajaja Jaja- el pelirrubio se agarró el estomago y se lanzó al suelo, riéndose hasta soltar lágrimas. El ojinegro lo miró extrañado, todavía con el shuriken en su mano.

-Es una broma, dobe?- le preguntó, cuando Naruto se hubo levantado y puesto serio.

-No... es una chica, es extraña, lo sé, pero se ve inofensiva... incluso me abrazó- le dijo, recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-Hump...- atinó a decir el chico. Se arrodilló frente a la pelicastaña que estaba tirada en el piso, con un extraño marco junto a ella. Sasuke, que era el nombre de él, recogió el bulto.- Soy... yo?- dijo, mirando la fotografía. En eso se acerca un peliplateado, y junto a él una ojiverde.

-Que sucede...?- el peliplateado, que pareciera que fuera el mayor, alejó a Sasuke con una mano y con un kunai en la otra, esperó a que la chica que estaba desmayada hace minutos (xD) se levantara y atacara. Luego de 20 minutos, el sensei de los pequeños se rindió. Se arrodilló frente a la chica, como Sasuke hace instantes y le tomó el pulso.

-Está viva.. Sakura!- la ojiverde se acercó a su sensei- ve si está estable.- Sakura se hincó junto a Kakashi, el peliplateado. Acercó su oído al pecho de la chica, haciendo que los demás se sintieran ignorantes. (Perra.. se cree muy inteligente ¬¬)

-Sí, esta estable. Parece que se desmayó de entusiasmo o algo parecido

-Bien- Kakashi se levantó- Sasuke, llévala al hospital.

-...

-AHORA!- Sasuke saltó con el grito de su sensei, que no prestaba atención a la charla porque miraba su fotografía, y recargó a Tomoe en su hombro. Se fue saltando por los árboles, con la mirada de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, y el marco entre sus manos.

Continuará...

* * *

Uiii siii! D Bueno... dejen reviews ;) sisisi? lo harán? genial D Besosss! Nos vemos en el capi 2! ) 


	2. Chapter 2

AHhaa xD el 2 Cap Up:) Este es más largo :) Pero dejen revieeewsss si lo leen! xD Si eske alguien lo lee xD Bueno.. Aclaraciones:

-Dialogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(Interrupciones mías)

_Flash back_

Eso? Bueno sí ;D Ah! Descubrí a mi inner .. Ayer hablé con mi almohada xD y me la presentó B) xD ahaha.. (I.T: Como no ¬¬ Obligé a tu almohada, me cobró dos fotos de Sasuke) Callate dattebayo ¬¬ Bueno..

Disclaimer: (I.T: El fic no es de esta loca mal nacida ¬¬ Es de Kishimoto-sama si po :) Después me llega.. osea, le llega una carta de derechos del autor a la PeBEEEEEEPP esta.. xD Bueno no los aburrimos :) Comienzen a leer MierBEEEEEEEP)

* * *

**Capitulo Dos **

-Naruto, quien era?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando al aludido.

-No lo sé...

Flash Back Naruto 

Yo iba pasando por aquí, y de repente se cae del árbol frente a nosotros. Me agaché junto a ella, y se despertó.

_-Naruto?- me preguntó, levantando la cabeza para mirarme mejor. Sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. _

_-Aja- asentí, sonriendo nuevamente. La chica ignoró mi ayuda y se levantó sola de un salto. Me abrazó por el cuello, no sé como me conocía, pero se sabía mi nombre. _

_-Naruto Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Es un sueño, verdad?- exclamó, apretándome el cuello cada vez más. _

_-No s...sé... me asfixiad...- le susurré, sintiendo que los colores se me venían a la cara por la falta de respiración. _

_-Oh, perdón- me dijo, soltándose de mi morado cuello xD- es un sueño... lo sé- se apretó el brazo, exclamando de dolor- Auch! No es un sueño...?- de repente cerró los ojos y cayó al piso. _

Fin flash Back Naruto.

-Hump… - Dijo el Hatake, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, analizando la versión del pequeño kitsune.

-No te dijo su nombre o de donde venía?- habló por fin la pelirrosa, Sakura.

-No... ni siquiera tenía protector como vieron.

-Hump...- volvió a murmurar el jounnin- Deberemos hablar con la Hatake, para saber si tiene algún antecedente de esa chica. Vamos -Saltó al árbol donde se había ido hace unos minutos Sasuke. Los otros kitsunes le siguieron al paso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No... no es de ninguna villa la chica de la que me hablan- dijo la Gondaime, una señora rubia y con un gran escote, después de haber escuchado la versión de Naruto y terminado de revisar gordas carpetas de los habitantes de las villas ocultas.

-Es extraño... entonces de donde salió esa chica?- preguntó al aire el kitsune rubio, mirando la ventana.

-Deberíamos preguntarle- dijo Sakura, mirando a los mayores.

-Excelente idea Sakura! Al fin tus neuronas funcionan de algo!- dijo Tsunade-sama, la Gondaime, pegándole en la frente a la kitsune.- A donde se encuentra ella ahora?

-En el hospital Central- dijo Kakashi, mirando la puerta.

-Ok... vamos- dijo la mujer, saliendo por esta. Pasaron por una pequeña recepción y salieron a la calle. Llegaron a su destino (Me vuelvo Neji > ) y encontraron a Sasuke en la sala de espera.

-Sasuke!- Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos mientras que a los demás le salía una gota de sudor en la frente. (I.T: MALDITA PUTAA! > Ag y yo lo escribo ¬¬ debería ser: y Sasuke le lanza un shuriken xD)

-Sasuke... y la chica?- preguntó Kakashi al kitsune pelinegro, que trataba de zafarse de la pelirrosa.

-Está en revisión, todavía no sale- Tsunade no prestaba atención al equipo de Kakashi y se acercó a una enfermera, preguntando por la chica extraña.

-Una pelicastaña que vestía una polera negra de tirantes y unos pantalones de jeans con unas zapatillas blancas?- le respondió en pregunta la chica.

-Sí

-Si... está descansando en la habitación 145 del segundo piso- le respondió finalmente, señalándole unas escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo. Tsunade subió las escaleras señaladas y se encontró con un pasillo que tenia habitaciones a los costados. Buscó con la mirada la habitación indicada, y comenzó a caminar.

-140... 142... 144... 145!- entró en tal habitación y vio a "esa chica" con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella.

-Oye...- la pelicastaña no reaccionaba- Chica?- aún nada xD- DESPIERTA!- la sacudió por los hombros como una histérica hasta que la muchacha abrió los ojos.

-Eh...- atino a decir.

-No, Tsunade- Sacudió la mano como si no importara.

-Tsunade... eh...

-Si, Tsunade, la Gondaime de esta villa... tu quien eres?

-De una villa?- Tomoe no reaccionaba aun. De repente unas imágenes vinieron a la mente.- Villa Konoha! No estoy dormida!- La chica se paro en la cama y comenzó a saltar. A Tsunade le salió una gota en la nuca.

-Si si... como llegaste aquí? De donde eres? Como te llamas?

-Por parte.. – se sentó como lo hacia Naruto (o sea a lo indio n.ñ) y comenzó a responder- No recuerdo como llegué aquí... estaba en el piso de mi casa y de repente una luz apareció de mi computadora- recordaba- y luego caí en un bosque y... Naruto! Donde esta? – miro a todas partes buscando al nombrado.

-En la sala de espera... pero, entraste por tu computadora?

-Si... no se como... –volvió a recordar- mi marco! –nuevamente busco con la mirada su apreciado tesoro.

-Marco?

-Si... entre con el... donde esta?

-No lo se... pero sigue, luego lo buscamos

-Ok... gracias Tsunade-sama! Bueno, continuo... Soy de Tokio n.ñ

-Tokio?

-Si.. una ciudad de Japón.

-Mmm... nunca e escuchado sobre Jabón ...

-Japón, vieja, Japón xD

-Si si..., oye, no me digas vieja ¬¬

-Ok.. Oo

-Bueno, sobre 'Jarbón' o como quiera que sea... nunca lo habia escuchado...

-Ah.. se me olvidaba que ustedes no lo conocen Bueno... y me llamo Tomoe Hatakeda

-Mmm... Ok, ven conmigo Tomoe, te presentare a los demás... ya que te quedaras en Konoha hasta que encontremos la forma a que vuelvas a tu casa en 'Tokio'

-O sea... Esta Sasuke-kun aquí!

-Si, el te trajo al hospital-Tomoe sintió que volvía a caer desmayada. Tsunade la agarro y le pego una cachetada.

-Gra-gracias Tsunade... es que... Amo a Sasuke!

-"Otra loca mas!"- Pensó la Gondaime, otra vez con una gota de sudor en la frente (xD). Guió a Tomoe a la sala de espera, mientras no paraba de hablar de Sasuke y a Tsunade le crecía cada vez mas la gota de sudor. Cuando Tomoe vio a Sasuke, sintió que se derretía pero no resistió en correr a el y abrazarlo.

-Sasuke!- Tomoe lloraba de felicidad (xD) y Sasuke la miraba extraño (xD).

-Si... veo que ya despertaste xD. Como me conoces?

-Es que soy una superhiperfanatica numero one tuyo!

-Oo Eh.. otra mas?

-Me estas comparando con basura-sakura? ¬¬

-Emmmh..-Sasuke sudó frio- si..?

-Kyaa! > - Sakura tosió para llamar la atención.- Tu!- Tomoe la apunto con el dedo y camino hasta ella. Sakura sudo frío.

-S-si...- Tomoe se acercó al oído de la Haruno

-Tocas a Sasuke.. y sabrás que es vivir en el infierno- El susurro de Tomoe hizo temblar frío a Sakura. Tomoe sonrió por la actitud de su superhiper enemiga y camino de nuevo a Sasuke.

-Bien.. que haremos ahora?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Hola?- Tomoe miraba a todos, ya que nadie respondía.

-Ah si- Tsunade hablo de primera- Ahí que llamar a todos para que te conozcan –con esas palabras hizo que a la Hatakeda le brillaran los ojos. Conocería en persona a sus personajes favoritos de la mejor serie del mundo!- Y conseguir a alguien para que te alquile la casa.

-Si quieres te quedas a vivir conmigo- Naruto fue quien hablo esta vez.

-Por supuesto!- Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, en aceptación. Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho, seguramente, celos, ya que no le prestaba atención a él como las demás locas, entre ellas, basura-puta-sakura ¬¬ xD.

-Bien.. Sakura- dijo Kakashi.

-Si señor –Parada militar xD por parte de la chica pelirrosa.

-Ve y llama a Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee... etc.

-Sep...- salió corriendo del hospital, cayendose de bruces en el suelo porque tropezó con una hormiga, pero siguió su camino xD.

-No tienes ropa Tomoe?- preguntó Tsunade, en el hospital.

-Nones...

-Ok.. ven conmigo- Salió del hospital con Tomoe, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto detrás de ellas. Sakura, por su parte, corría buscando a los chicos, cuando a lo lejos vio a una rubia.

-Ino!- exclamó la kitsune del equipo 7, corriendo a su amiga.

-Frente ancha!- la chica recibió a Sakura con los brazos abiertos. Ambas se abrazaron. (Entre basuras se entienden xD)

-Oye cerda, encontraron a una chica nueva y Tsunade llamó a todos para presentarla.

-Ok, donde están?

-eh.. seguramente en la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Ok- la Yamanaka salió en dirección a la indicada por la Haruno. Esta siguió buscando con la mirada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pruébate esta, Tomoe-chan- dijo por enésima vez Shizune, entregándole un vestido a la chica que asomaba el brazo por el vestidor.

-Como una chica puede ser tan problemática en elegir un vestido!- exclamó el pelirrubio, con la cabeza entre las manos. La escena era la siguiente: Ino, que había llegado hace 15 minutos, estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de Tsunade. Esta en su silla detrás del mostrador, Sasuke en un sillón blanco de tal oficina y junto a él Naruto. Kakashi estaba junto a Shizune que estaba buscando vestidos de ex ninjas de Konoha en un baúl mientras a cada segundo se asomaba un brazo del mostrador junto a ellos, el brazo de Tomoe. Había pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que salieron del hospital, y todavía no encontraban una talla de la pelicastaña.

-Hump... no- dijo la Hatakeda, entregándole el vestido de vuelta a la ayudante y brazo derecho de Tsunade. Esta negó con la cabeza y buscó nuevamente en un baúl a su lado. Toc Toc, (No soy buena en onomatopeyas xD) sintieron la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Adelante- bramó esta.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí esta la mayoría de los ninjas gennin de Konoha.- dijo Sakura desde afuera.

-Excelente, adelante- acto seguido entraron los Hyuuga, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru y Kiba.

-Para que nos llamó, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Neji, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraban los gennins del equipo 7.

-Para una misión extra (xD)- suspiros de parte de los chicos.

-Que nos va a mandar a hacer, limpiar las calles, cuidar ancianos... ?- refunfuñó Shikamaru, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-No, cuidar a una chica de "Tokio" hasta que los jouninns de esta villa encuentren la manera de regresarla a su casa.

-Pero eso perfectamente lo puede hacer 2 ninjas- esta vez dijo Tenten.

-Si lo sé- sonrisa de parte de Tsunade- pero era para que la conocieran y no la atacaran en la calle.

-No! Ningún vestido me cabe > - se escucho el grito de una chica, y un brusco movimiento proveniente de adentro del cambiador. (Ehm.. ok.. ..)

-Tomoe-chan, tranquilícese, ya encontraremos algo de su talla- consolaba Shizune, rebuscando en el dichoso baúl

-Que ta-talla es la Chi-chica?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata, desde su esquina. (Onda toda exiliada xD)

-Eh...- balbuceó Ino, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla- de tu talla mas o menos, Hinata.

-Si quieren y-yo le presto ro-ropa- dijo, juntando sus dedos.

-Excelente!- exclamó Shizune, con los ojos brillantes- así no me mato la espalda para buscar vestidos. Tomoe-chan. Acompañe a Hinata-chan a su hogar- la aludida asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la Hyuuga que ya salía de la oficina.

-De do-donde eres?- pregunto la tímida chica de ojos claros, mientras caminaban por las calles.

-De Tokio, una ciudad de Japón.- dijo, pero no sabian que una sombra las seguía.

-_Tokio...-_murmuró la sombra, y se fue. (Eso fue extra xD)

-Ah.. y es lin-lindo?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si, supongo.. el aire está algo contaminado por la tecnología de hoy en día- explicaba Tomoe, mientras Hinata comenzaba a perder timidez y hablaba casi normal xD- y eso tapa un poco las nubes, pero bueno... es lindo igual xD.

-Ah... mira ya llegamos, entra- le dijo, abriendo una reja negra. Tomoe siguió a Hinata a su sala, pequeña pero acogedora.

-Si vez ropa esparcida por los pisos, no le prestes atención, son de Neji-kun que tira la ropa en todas partes- Hinata subía las escaleras de su hogar, con Tomoe detrás de ella. Cuando escuchó la palabra "ropa de Neji" se le iluminaron los ojos y buscó con la mirada las dichosas prendas. Efectivamente, había ropa de Neji por el pasillo donde se encontraban. La Hatakeda se lanzó al piso, agarrando un calzoncillo de Neji. Lo olió profundamente, mientras Hinata reía por la conducta de su nueva amiga.

-Estas loca... déjatelo, esta limpio, así que no te preocupes, además, Neji-onisan no los ocupa xD- Tomoe comenzó a saltar de felicidad y abrazó a la Hyuuga como agradecimiento. Mientras entraban a la pieza de la peliazul, Tomoe recordó las palabras de Hinata. "_Además, Neji-onisan no los ocupa..."_

-Hinata- la aludida volteó a mirar a Tomoe- como sabes que Neji-kun no ocupa estos calzoncillos? O.O- a la chica de ojos claros se le ruborizaron las mejillas y nuevamente juntó sus dedos, tímidamente.

-Pues, yo... esto, eh...

-No me digas que espías a Neji-kun! XD- las palabras de la Hatakeda ruborizaron aún más a la tímida chica.

-No, yo, pues tu...

-Estoy esperando...- la chica peliazul se sintió rodeada y se rindio.

- No.. yo, esto...SI! Lo admito! Lo espío- Hinata casi se desmaya por las palabras salidas de su boca. Se tapó esta con las manos, roja como un tomate. Tomoe lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, y sacó de no se donde una libreta aguamarina y escribió. "Hinata espía a Neji-san..." Hinata trató de ver que escribía la chica, pero esta guardo la libreta.

-Es confidencial ¬¬

-Ah, yo... Ok, esto... ven- guió a la pelicastaña a un armario enorme. Abrió las puertas del armario y aparecieron frente a sus ojos miles y miles de prendas de mujer, la mayoría azul y beige. Tomoe miraba emocionada cada prenda, eligiendo, después de unos minutos, la siguiente ropa: un vestido celeste con vuelo, calzas beige, poleras azules y beige, un abrigo beige xD y unos zapatos azules.

-Me prestas esto también?- le preguntó a Hinata, señalando un protector.

-Claro, ojala no te digan nada- la Hyuuga se encogió de hombros, sacando un bolso de color... beige! XD del armario y guardando la ropa elegida por la ojicastaña...

Continuará...

* * *

Que raro! El flash back de Naruto-chan me salio en grande .. Noo! No se como achicarla xD Ayudenme! xD

Uuuh sisis :) Ahaha ke triste soy xD Tengo dos Reviews.. De mi Hoshi-neesan :D i Kaoru xD AHha.. Oee poo! Apreten GO abajo xD y escriban cualquier estupidez xD reclamos, denuncias, dinero >:) cupones de ramen gratis :D y fotos de Sasuke en pelotas xD sii? lo harán? Thanks:D

Nos vemoss en el cap 3:D


	3. Chapter 3

Me piké ¬¬ Cap qliao no se había subido ¬¬ y lo tenia persfecto (perfeccto, yo y mi vocabulario xD) y la tomta lo borró ¬¬ Aaag! Me odio.. mi inner se fue a la mierda, la despedí porque era una floja que dormía todo el día ¬¬ xD me conseguiré otro inner .. bueno xD alclaraciones: -dialogos- , -"pensamientos"- , _flash back o mesanjitos xD_ , o-o-o-o cambio de escena , y Naruto no me pertenecee! Es de kishimoto-sama:D Viva el Yaoiii:D viva el sasuxnaru! ;) Adios!

**

* * *

Capitulo 3 **

Hinata y Tomoe llegaron donde Tsunade-sama, ahí solo quedaba Naruto y Sasuke del equipo 7 y la Hokage.

-Y los demás?- preguntó Tomoe, sentándose al lado de Sasuke y abrazándolo por la guatita xD.

-Se fueron, ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata, tímidamente, se sentó entre Tomoe y Naruto. Naruto le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las patas xD.

-Y nosotros que hacemos ahora?- pregunto el chico sexy del salón xD.

-Eh... no sé, lo que quieran... vayan a enseñarle Konoha a...

-No se preocupe vieja! Me sé Konoha de memoria xD- interrumpió Tomoe, levantando la mano antes de hablar. Todos la miraron extraño, y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Entonces, Naruto, llévala a tu casa.

-Nani?

-Dijiste que le alquilarías la casa

-A cierto!- mira a Tomoe- vamos?

-Vamos!- le respondió sonriendo. Se soltó de Sasuke y salió detrás del pelirrubio.

-Cre-creo que se te olvida algo To-Tomoe-chan!- exclamó Hinata antes de que se saliera de la sala la nombrada, enseñándole el bolso.

-Cierto! Gracias, Hinata-chan!- toma el bolso y sale corriendo nuevamente. Desde la lejanía se escuchó "El último en llegar es un Orochimaru podrido!" xD haciendo que las nombradas gotitas aparecieran nuevamente.

-Bueno, yo tam-también me voy- dijo la peliazul, levantándose y a la vez saliendo de la oficina.

-Entonces yo igual- le siguió Sasuke. Así quedo por finalizada la charla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Woa! Tu casa es muy bonita Naruto-kun!- exclamó Tomoe, desde la cama del rubio.

-Gracias...

-...aunque está desordenada n.ñ

-Jeje.. hace 3 semanas que no ordeno - en eso aparece una arañita cayendo justo en la cabeza de Tomoe, haciendo que Naruto le pegara en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón.

-Aaag!- bramó la Hatakeda, con una vena en la frente.

-Ups... lo siento, tenias una arañita- gota de parte de Naruto.

-Ah! Entonces gracias- dijo la pelicastaña, abrazándolo- "No puedo creer que estoy abrazando a Uzumaki Naruto! ."- pensó la chica, sacando nuevamente su libreta, y escribiendo el acontecimiento, sin que Naruto se fijara. De repente sintió que algo le hacía falta.

-Mi foto de Sasuke!- exclamó, levantándose de la cama.

-No se te quedó en tu casa?

-No creo, la abrasé cuando llegué aquí

-Entonces todavía debe estar en el bosque.

-Iré a buscarla- Tomoe hizo un ademán de salir de la casa, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo.

-Te acompaño- se levantó y salió con Tomoe a la calle. Ambos corrieron al bosque, y Tomoe se paró en el punto donde había caído.

-Caí aquí, lo se.-dijo.

-Pero no se ve la foto del baka.

-Hump...- Tomoe comenzó a caminar por el bosque, con la mirada baja. Después de dar 3 vueltas, se rindió y se cayó de rodillas.

-No puedo creerlo!- gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras se tiraba del pelo. Se le formó chacra alrededor y le salió fuego por los ojos- Grrrr- gruñía, levantándose- Maldita sea por PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

-Eh...-gota de parte de Naruto- tranquila Tomoe-chan, lo encontraremos.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y la PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- seguía garabateando, caminando en circulo alrededor de Naruto y lanzando fuego por las orejas.

-Tomoe...

-PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-TOMOE!- ese grito calmó un poco a la chica, llamándole la atención.

-Que quieres!

-Eh, yo, esto...- balbuceaba con miedo a la mirada amenazante de la Hatakeda.

**-**HABLA!

-Vi a Sasuke con su foto!- exclamó finalmente, tapándose la cabeza con las manos y esperando un golpe de Tomoe. En vez de eso, recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh sí! Iremos a casa de Sasuke-kun a buscar mi marquito! Yeah!- bailaba la chica alrededor de el pelirrubio.

-S-si, eso creo...- dijo Naruto, algo desconcertado por la actitud de la pelicastaña. La chica lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo con el detrás. Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, y le abrió su hermano

-Sí?

-Itachi-kun!- Tomoe lo abrazó por la cintura, ya que él era tres veces más alto xD.

-Quien es, Ni-san?- Sasuke apareció detrás de su hermano mayor, mirando la escena.

-Esta chica... con tu amigo rubio- señalo a estos- conoces a la chica?

-S-si, es Tomoe Hatakeda.

-Para servirles- dijo la dicha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entro a la casa sin que la invitaran- Woa.. es más hermosa en persona!- los chicos restantes tenían una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Que buscan?- dijo finalmente el pelinegro menor.

-La loca esta –respondió Naruto, y un golpe de parte de Tomoe- quiero decir... Tomoe-chan vino a buscar su marco con tu foto, usuratonkashi.

-Ah, esperen, la traigo enseguida- mientras el Uchiha pequeño subía las escaleras, un hilo de baba salía de la boca de Tomoe, mientras veía su "paquete producido" xD. Itachi invitó al kitsune y la chica a sentarse en la sala.

-Linda casa, Itachi-kun

-Gracias, oye, y de donde me conoces? Nunca te había visto ..- Tomoe le contó lo ocurrido de esa tarde, (léase: era el atardecer en ese momento) empezando desde la ráfaga de luz de la computadora y hasta ese momento

-Entonces Sasuke subió las escaleras de su casa y nos invitaste a sentarnos y me preguntaste de donde te conocía y te explique lo ocurrido de esta tarde, osea que...

-Ya callate, Tomoe-chan ¬¬- le reprochó el kitsune del equipo 7, temiendo un golpe de parte de la chica.

-Ya oh ¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-Encontré el marco!- exclamó el Uchiha menor, entrando a la sala.

-Okiiiis! Gracias, Sasuke-kun!- pequeño roce de labios por parte de la chica, haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco. Tomoe sonrió, nuevamente besándolo pero con pasión.

-Cof cof...- tosió Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke se separara de la chica.

-Ups... lo siento- dijo avergonzado el Uchiha, mientras su hermano reía en el sofá y Tomoe tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nuevamente.

-Nos vamos, Tomoe-chan?- preguntó el kitsune rubio, levantándose en ademán de irse.

-Claro... Ciao, Uchiha Brothers!- ambos salieron a la calle, caminando en dirección de la casa de Naruto.

-Que se supone que hiciste allá adentro?- pregunto el chico, caminando por la calle.

-Acaso estás ciego?- replico la chica, volteando los ojos- besé a Sasuke... algún problema?

-No, para nada- sonrojo- Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Más te valía... además, aunque seas mi mejor amigo de Konoha- sonrisa- no eres mi padre. Luego de caminar 10 minutos, llegaron a la casa.

-Uuf...- suspiró Tomoe, recostándose en el sillón naranja claro de la sala.- donde dormiré?

-Eh... en mi cama...- Tomoe no lo dejó terminar y comenzó a lanzarle cojines rápidamente, dándole con uno en la cara.

-DEPRAVADO! PERVERTIDO! PEDOFILO! VIOLADOR! ASESINO! PSICOPATA! PIIIIIIIIIIIII! PIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba mientras seguía lanzándole cojines parada en el sillón, y Naruto escondido detrás de la puerta.

-Para!- exclamó, saliendo de su escondite y llegándole un cojín en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.

-AYUDA!- Tomoe estaba recogiendo un cojín para tirarselo en la cabeza al kitsune, pero recuerden, es un ninja, y corrió a la velocidad de la luz xD hasta Tomoe y le tapó la boca.

-Cállate! No me dejaste terminar... dormirás en mi cama, y yo en el sofá donde estas parada!- Naruto tomó aire, ya que había hablado rápido. Tomoe se sonrojó hasta más no poder y se sentó en el sofá, de un golpe, mirando a Naruto tiernamente.

-Perdóname...- susurró, mirando sus zapatos.

-No importa...- le respondió, abrazándola. Tomoe se echó a llorar en sus hombros, apenada y avergonzada por el acto que acababa de hacer. (Sí, lo se, es cursi xD pero bueno, algo de ToexNaru) Luego de llorar como una niña pequeña, que con solo 16 años todavía lo era, se quedó dormida en los brazos de su nuevo mejor amigo. Naruto delicadamente la recostó en el sofá, y él "ordeno", si se puede llamar así, la sala. Afuera pasaba un chico pelinegro azulado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Por curiosidad, miró por la ventana de su amigo-rival, encontrándose con la siguiente escena: Naruto dándole un beso en la frente a pelicastaña, que dormía placidamente en el sofá. A Sasuke le consumían los celos, queriendo él estar dándole un beso en la frente paternalmente a Tomoe, en vez de Naruto. Gruñó por lo bajo, y siguió su camino.

-"Maldito usuratonkashi, ya verás..."- pensaba el chico, rechinándose lo dientes (onda ñiiiiiiiiigggg xD).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o3 días después

-OAA- bostezó cierta chica, desperezándose ya que le llegaba el sol del amanecer en la cara, y estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza- que bien dormí... Naruto...?- se levantó, caminando por toda la casa buscando a su amigo. Revisó en la cocina, su habitación, tocó la puerta del baño, se metió al comedor, buscó en el patio pero no había rastro del pelirrubio- Donde está este baka...- volvió al living y encontró en la puerta de entrada una nota pegada con cinta adhesiva.

"Tomoe-chan:

Si despiertas y no estoy, es que fui a comprar, espérame.

Naruto."

La nota estaba escrita con una pésima ortografía y la letra desordenada. De igual forma, Tomoe la entendió ya que era una pequeña frase, y sonrió.

-Que dedicado es Naruto-kun...- se dijo a sí misma. Miro a su alrededor y dejó la nota en la mesa de centro. Busco en los estantes arriba de la radio y encontró varios CD's.

-Woa! Tiene Asian Kung-fu Generation!- los ojos se le iluminaron y colocó el CD en la mini componente. La casa retumbaba con el ritmo de Haruka Kanata.

_-_...iki isoide shiboritotte, motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori autto sou tooku eh!...- cantaba la chica, mientras bailaba alrededor del living. No sintió la puerta cuando se abrió, ya que tenia el volumen a tope. Solo sintió un paño que le tapaba la nariz y se desmayaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tomoe-chan! Llegué!- dijo cierto pelirrubio, entrando a su hogar y dejando las llaves de la casa en la mesa de centro. Apagó la mini componente que ya no reproducía música ya que había terminado el disco. Fue a la cocina y dejó las bolsas de ramén en la mesita.

-Tomoe chan?- preguntó Naruto al aire, esperando una respuesta- debe estar durmiendo- subió las escaleras y entro a su alcoba. Vacía.

-Tomoe?- Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse, llamó por telefono a basura-frentuda-sakura.

-_Aló?- _se escuchó al otro lado del telefono.

-Sakura-chyan! Está Tomoe-chan allá?

-_Hump... nop _

_-_Mil Kyuubis! Gracias basura-frentuda- y colgó. Llamó a Hinata.

-Di-diga?

_-_Hinata-chan! Tomoe está por allá?

-_N-no, Naruto-kun... no ah ve-venido _

_-_Ag... esta bien, adiós Hinata-chan

-A_diós, Naruto-kun- _colgó. Naruto llamó a Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, etc. Pero nadie sabia de la pelicastaña.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoe trató de abrir los ojos pero no veía. Trató de moverse pero le fue imposible.

-Ag... Hola?- dijo al aire, ya que no podía ver porque tenia una cinta en los ojos.

-_Shhh-_le hizo callar una voz ronca y masculina a la distancia. Tomoe miraba a cualquier parte, siguiendo la voz.

-Donde estoy?

-_Shhhh-_ volvió a decir la sombra.

-Esto no es gracioso... quien eres? Que hago aquí?- volvió a preguntar la chica, volteando la cabeza al techo.

-_Jajajaja- _la risa diabólica que emitió la persona desconocida (xD) hizo temblar a Tomoe, dándole una frisa de escalofrió por la espalda- _estas muy lejos, chica- _la sombra se acercó a Tomoe, y con un movimiento rápido le sacó la cinta de los ojos.

-T-tu...

* * *

Meh.. es un asco xD Como me quiero xD ... :O Acepto amenazas de muerte por el fic tomto! xD Quedan muchos capitulos! y todavia llevo 5... esque me da una lata enorme escribir! el colegio me tiene erstresada xD (estresada xD) así que... bueno.. dejen revieeews! porfiis! ((Ojala se suba el cap erstúpido xD)) Adios! Nos vemos en el cap 4! ;) 


End file.
